Truth or Dare
by Cazzo e Palle
Summary: Just a normal day, when a chance suggestion from the owner of a strip club leads Jasper down a path of sex, women, men, and a game called Truth or Dare. Rated M, 18 , Thank you for reading.


******I do hope you like this story I have written, this is my first public story in Erotica. I love reviews, and will answer any questions you may have. All characters are owned by SM, I have just written them as I see them, for the purpose of this story. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy.**

My pager vibrating, I reach over to see the number. Its the club number downstairs, which meant Wyatt was trying to get a hold of me. "Damn, its not even noon yet" I mutter, as I roll out of bed. Getting up, and looking around my room, I smile. I have only lived here for a few months. and the room was so comfortable to me. Walking out my door, locking it, I head downstairs to the main bar. Living above a strip-club had its ups and downs, this being a positive, in my opinion. Having access to one of the coolest joints in Los Angeles was such a treat, though Friday and Saturday nights when you are trying to sleep can be a challenge. This being a Thursday morning, the only people in the place would be Wyatt, the owner, and the handful of residents still sleeping upstairs. I reach the bottom of the stairs, and walk through the private door into the kitchen, and then over to the entry to the main room. Its empty, a wide expanse of dance floors, dance cages, tables, couches, big televisions that are dark, and the bar that takes up two walls. Wyatt is sitting at a booth in the corner of the room, reading the mail, and motions me over. Grabbing a cup of coffee, I join him, smiling. Wyatt is such a great guy, and even though he knew I was only 19, he still let me drink, and I was so blessed to have him as my landlord.

I sit down across from him, and light a smoke. Wyatt smiles at me, and shows me some paper work with my name on it. Jasper Hale, apartment A1. Rent owed, $75 bucks. I smile, and pull out my wallet, and pay him my rent. A minute later, I am paid up, and have a receipt in hand. We sit in silence for a few moments, I enjoy my morning smoke, Wyatt enjoying his morning Bloody Mary. After a while, he grabbed my pack, and lit one. As the smoke billowed up around us, the haze thick under the lamp above, we joked about the coming weekend, and how business was doing well. He asked if I had plans, and I sadly had to drop my head. "Not really Wyatt".

"What do you mean, not really? A young man such as yourself, you should be having parties every night, instead you just sit, relaxed, at the bar, watching people, very rarely do I see a lady walk upstairs with you. What is it man?" Wyatt looked genuinely concerned. I wondered if he had any ulterior motives, I mean, he was the young owner of the a strip-club, he did have a business objective to asking, maybe to pimp one of his girls out, but after lighting another cig, I decided he was being genuine.

"Not sure Wyatt. Most of the ladies look boring, or fake. I am not looking for a saint, by any means, but I am not looking for a stripper either. Just a normal girl, maybe with a bit of a wild streak, but still grounded, you know?" I hoped he didn't take offense, I know he cared for his girls, protected them so to speak.

I knew he had a small side business going, and I didn't want something like that. Wyatt was cool about it, grinning, and not upset at all, more like he was taking an avid interest in me just getting laid. Had to hand it to the dirty man, he was in the right business for his mind set. We joked for a bit, until I looked at my watch, and saw the time. I needed an escape from this conversation, and now was a good time.

"Damn, I got phone calls to make if if I am going to get anything going this weekend! Thanks for the chat Wyatt!" I smiled at Wyatt, hoping he would lay off, and let my social life slide a bit. I did not need to explain how strippers didn't excite me. He nodded, and went back to his drink. I escaped this time, and going back upstairs, I grab the cell, calling Emmett, waking his ass up.

"Hey asshole you awake?" I always want to cheer my friends up properly. "I need some help bro, My landlord is starting to pry, I need to get something going this weekend."

_"Huh?" _Seems Emmett was just waking himself, and was a bear in the mornings. _"What the fuck are you talking about man, it not even noon yet?"_

I tried to keep patient with him, knowing I needed him for an idea I had. "What are you doing tomorrow night man? I was wondering if you and Rose could come over, hang out, bring her friend Alice for me, and we could have a good time. You know we can drink up in my room, so it would be awesome!"

_"unnh, alright man, I will make calls, we talking tomorrow night? I am supposed to work, but will try to get off early. Rose will call Alice. You sure you can get them in the club? They are both 18 man, and that's a 21 and over place." _Emmett was awake now, thinking, and I loved him for it. He was always up for a party, and this was right up his alley. I assured him that I could get everyone in, that my landlord Wyatt was cool, and told him I would supply the booze and food.

We hang up, and I set on cleaning up the room. Not a lot of furniture in here, just my bed, a closet, some posters on the wall, and two recliner type chairs; other then that, not much at all. But on the plus side, it was very easy to clean. Within an hour, the place was spotless. I took the laundry down to the laundromat, and got a phone call from Emmett, he had secured the night off, and the two ladies would be in tow. SWEET! Looking like an evening of drinking, and possibly sex was in order.

Rose was a sweet lady, been with Emmett for about a year, and Alice, well, she was wild, liked to party. She would probably get drunk, and Wyatt would see me with her on the dance floor, and going upstairs with her, so that would be taken care of. Maybe, if my cards were played right, Wyatt would think I had large parties more frequently. And then well, maybe, I could request a larger room. Who knows, maybe Wyatt would give him a larger apartment, one with its own bathroom. I knew there was a sweet one on the fourth floor. I would see later on if Wyatt was in a giving mood. First, I had to make Wyatt think that a party was going on in Apartment A1.

Friday came quickly, at least it seemed so. Waking around 1pm, I quickly checked my cell, and there were texts from all three of them, Alice, Emmett, and Rose. Seems I was the last one awake. All were coming, and expressed eagerness for some fun tonight. Alice was the only one asking if she should bring a change of clothes. Hmm, wonder if that was meant to imply something, or if she was just being careful. To be careful I figured, and told her to bring some clothes.

I jump out of bed, and look around. Feeling confident, I grab my shower bag, and walk down the hallway to the bathroom. While living above the coolest strip-club in Los Angeles did have its perks, this was one of the downers of it. A community shower, and while clean, and tons of hot water, it could still be an issue if someone else was using it when needed.

I bumped into Charles in the hallway, he had just left the bathroom. Charles was a friend of Wyatt's, a down on your luck type of guy, who was too deep into the bottle to ever really crawl out. He nodded at me, and walked up the stairwell to his apartment. He had one of those top floor places, right next to Wyatt's. Oh man, the parties those two threw, the women, the drugs, hell, the orgies, it was a wonder if either would live to see past 40. With Charles out of the way, I was able to get into the bathroom, and get about my business.

Locking the door behind me, I lay out my toiletries on the vanity. The bathroom, while being nicely appointed, was still just a bathroom above a club, for all purposes. I look into the aged mirror and check out my face. Would need to shave, and pull a new razor out of the bag as well. I turn on the shower, full heat, and undress. Letting my clothes drop to the floor, my mind wanders to this evening, with Alice coming over. Was she really as crazy as some made her out to be? Emmett obviously knew his ladies, and I trusted his judgment. Hopefully a good time would be had, but again, I wasn't really worried about it. I have always enjoyed watching people more then interacting with them.

The steam by now was all through out the room, and I opened the shower doors, stepping in. Damn, it felt good to be under that pressure. Raising my face to the stream, I feel the stinging hot water wash away any doubts, any stress I may have had about the evening. Running down my body, grabbing the body wash and cloth, I wash my chest, face, and arms, enjoying myself. Turning, washing my back, and putting the cloth down, I lean against the wall across from me, arms out stretched, as I feel the relaxing shower pound my back, my thoughts moving to the last time I had a party in my place, and the girl who had spent the night.

Her name had been Bella, just some college girl from the valley, she had been drinking at the bar, and for whatever reason, maybe it was because of her attitude, a better than you type of snottiness, she was practically alone on a Saturday night. I had been watching from the bar, as usual, and watched as one after another, the girls picked their men of the evening, until the place was clear, last call had come and gone, and she had been looking for her coat. Our eyes met, and she walked straight over to me, half drunk, half scared, so easy to tell this was completely unlike her. She asked if I was doing anything that night, and if I wanted to catch a few more drinks at my place. I chuckled at the thought of that, and said sure. Wyatt nodded his approval; of course he did, dirty old man, and I showed the poor girl upstairs to my place. Oh damn the night we had, once the lights were off, the things she would do, her body pulling at me, our bodies riding against each other as her moans grew louder, stronger, keeping time as my thrusts pushed deeper into her, until finally we screamed, unable to contain ourselves...

I shuddered, my hand pumping hard as I came against the shower wall, the memory and some needed friction taking care of me. Slowing my pace, milking the rest out, shaking, I smiled at the sweet memory of that girl. She had quickly tidied up, and left after the sex was over, and other than a few texts the next day, I had never heard from her again. That had been over 4 months ago. Maybe Wyatt was right, I did need to get laid.

Finishing my shower, and cleaning up, I shave, and walk back to my room. My closet door open, I look over the clothes that I have, deciding on blue jeans, and a long sleeved black dress shirt. Black boots round it off, and I stand in front of the mirror for a few minutes, trying to gauge my sexiness level. Not too bad, I figured it would be acceptable club attire for the evening. I mean, its not like I could be kept out, chuckling to myself. So a bit of running my fingers thru my hair, and check the time. Damn, almost three, I had to go hit up the store, and buy some supplies.

Downstairs and outside, I walked to my car. My pride and joy, a black Audi A3 sits in the private lot out back. I bought it used 2 years ago, the lady had no clue what she had sitting in her barn. Seems like her husband, deceased for about a month or two, had bought the thing for his secretary. The old mum had found out, and gotten the vehicle back, and sold it cheap. No complaints on my end, as I unlocked the door, and slipped in. The cool leather seats encompassing me, as I pushed the starter, and drove out of the lot, into traffic. The stick in my hand, I pushed thru, getting onto the motorway, and speed off among the traffic, stopping at the market for some snacks, dips, and ice. The liquor store was easy, as I didn't need a lot, just enough to keep the ladies and Emmett happy when they came upstairs. Drinks and snacks taken care of, I grab the cell, and give Emmett a call, to check on how things are going.

_"Hello, its Emmett, leave a message, and I will holla back at you later!" __**BEEP**_

Damn, a voice mail? We were all supposed to get together soon, like in only an hour! I looked thru my contacts, and found the number to Rose. Hitting send, I waited for her to answer.

_"Hey there doll! How's it going?" _Rose was so upbeat! Something I loved about having her as a friend. She was so young and vibrant, just full of energy.

"Hey Rose, its Jasper. I was trying to hunt down Emmett, about tonight's festivities. Have you talked to him?"

_"He told me to meet him there. I was supposed to call him once I get there, he is still at work. I am just looking forward to a fun night!" _She went on to tell me all about what she would be wearing, and how she was so looking forward to getting to drink, leading me to believe she did not get to go out that often. I told her I would meet her outside the club, and to call me once she was there.

Back at the strip-club, I parked, and went upstairs. The club was already starting to hop, early customers of course, but the DJ was spinning, and the bar was already busy. Soon the ladies would come out on stage, the neck ties would loosen, and the clothes would come off. While I wanted to watch, I knew I had to get up stairs, and finish preparing. Wyatt sat at his private table, back from the stage, off to the side, so he had a whole view of the room, and of course his girls. He waved me over, and I nodded, moving among the people, and sitting down, asking what was up.

"You have plans for tonight yet?" He was looking at my groceries, and could hear the bottles clinking together, so it was kind of obvious, but I think he just wanted to be in the know. I smiled at him nodding. "Yes Wyatt, I have plans, two young ladies and Emmett are coming by, in about 30 minutes. No problems, right?" Wyatt's face lit up, and he waved over a bouncer, and informed him that I was having friends over, and to let them in, no hassle. I thanked him, and got upstairs, setting up the little bar I had, and then retired to the club, my usual stool, to wait, watch, and wonder, just what wild times were going to be had this night.

******So, what do you think? Will Jaspers plans go thru, or will it all fall apart? Let me know, as I start to write Chapter 2. Thank you for your reviews.**


End file.
